


Baby (Part Four)

by ivars_heathen



Series: Baby [4]
Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: A little angst, Anal, Anal Play, Daddy!Kink, Detailed smut, F/M, M/F/M relations, Polyamory, Rough Sex, Sexually Explict, Swearing, WOAH SO NSFW, dirty talking, praise!kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-27 02:59:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18730351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivars_heathen/pseuds/ivars_heathen
Summary: A weekend getaway with Daddy leads to a well learned lesson.





	Baby (Part Four)

"I thought I told you to stay in the car." I spun around with a bright and sheepish smile, watching Ragnar stride out from the gas station entrance. He smiled and shook his head with a playful roll of his bright blue eyes and came up behind me, hugging me around my waist. He placed a quick kiss to the side of my neck, resting his trimmed beard on the top of my head.

"You did, but look," I gestured out across with the smooth lake with one of my hands, luxuriating in Daddy's warm embrace and the slowly setting sun. "Isn't it pretty?"

"Yes baby," Daddy nodded against my head and walked us away from the very Bob Ross picturesque landscape, "Very pretty. Come on, let's go."

I ground my shoes into the gravel to stop. "What's the rush? I thought you said you were taking me up here for a reason."

"And that's exactly what I'm trying to do." Ragnar chuckled lightly, staying still as we looked out over the water. Daddy squeezed me a little tighter, molding us together.

"Thought you said you missed me," I said and turned my head up to see him smiling down at me over my shoulder, "Wanted to spend time with me."

Daddy circled me around so we were facing each other, the vermilion color of the sky lit up his handsome face beautifully. "Baby, I do and that's what I'm attempting to do," he bent down and rubbed our noses together softly, "Don't be stubborn, listen to Daddy now."

I pouted my lips and sighed, knowing full well Daddy had planned this weekend getaway just for the two of us. He was trying to make up for lost time, he'd been working so much over the last few weeks. 

We spent time together sure, lazing around on the couch after he got home. Cooking dinner together, Face Time calls with Ivar. But Daddy had wanted to do something special just for me.

He'd rented out a small cozy cabin a few hours away, he didn't show me any pictures as he wanted me to be surprised. I couldn't wait to see the place Daddy had picked for our stay, but the sunset looked so breathtaking I just had to get out of the car and get a closer look.

"Alright, alright," Daddy smiled, giving into me easily with my doe eyes and pouty mouth, "You want to watch the sunset, baby?" I nodded quickly, beaming up at him. He rolled his eyes again and kissed me gently, breathing me in before pulling away, "Were not far from the cabin. How about we watch it from there?"

I squealed with delight and jumped into his strong arms, he laughed and carried me the short walk back to the car. He made sure I was buckled in before climbing into the driver seat and we pulled out and back onto the two lane highway.

....

I gasped as we drove up the steep rocky driveway. The cabin was incredible! The whole outside was covered in smooth stained wooden logs, even the steps were smaller half cut ones. The large pale stones, in varying sizes wrapped around the the stairs, showcasing an array of stunning flowerbeds. The windows to the place were large and inviting, a bay window at the face of the house.

Daddy parked the car and turned to me in his seat, he grabbed my hand and twined our fingers together. "So, what do you think?"

"Oh Daddy, it's perfect!" I squeezed his hand back, getting lost way too quickly in his blue eyes. They sucked me in on the regular if I stared at them too long, I knew I'd always be a goner.

"Good," he brought my hand up and kissed my knuckles, "I want my baby to be happy." He smiled again before getting out and bringing our bags up to the steps. He unlocked the door to the even more immaculate inside of the cabin.

Daddy turned on a few lights and lead us through the first floor, he opened a large glass sliding door that went out onto the deck. This was the perfect angle to see the setting sun. He helped me down the small steps as we sat down under a large tree. This was the perfect spot.

Ragnar sat behind me, letting me rest against his chest as he played with my hair, twirling a few strands around his thick fingers. He boxed me in with knees as I let my arms hang off them.

We sat like that for awhile, enjoying the setting sun and each other. The setting was incredibly beautiful, the sun went down over a set of rising and falling hills in the distance. It casted the most luxurious colors and shadows over the expanse of the backyard.

I turned to look at my lover over my shoulder, smiling so hard my cheeks were starting to hurt. He returned my expression and kissed my head before I moved and straddled him on the cool grass.

"Thank you Daddy," I kissed him and wrapped my arms around his strong shoulders, clasping my wrists, "This is going to be a great weekend."

"I'm glad you're happy baby," Ragnar ran his hands up and down my back, taking my shirt in his fist, holding me even closer to his chest, "You have no idea, baby. It was so nerve wracking trying to find the perfect place for my girl. I know I work a lot and we don't get to do things like this as much anymore but," Ragnar tucked some of hair behind my ear and kept it there, thumbing over my jaw as I leaned into it, "I'm happy just knowing you're happy."

"I'm always happy with you, Daddy." I laughed and let him move me off his lap after a few more loving kisses. He nuzzled his face into my neck after he helped me up, he mumbled into my hair then lifted me up, hoisting me over his shoulder like I weighed nothing. He carried me back into the cabin, as I kicked my legs playfully and giggled, holding onto the thin material of his sweater.

He didn't put me down once, even when he locked both doors and turned down the lights. He kept me in place, spanking me a few times before climbing the stairs that lead up to the loft style bedroom.

He tossed me down with a poof of the comforter. I squealed when he pulled at my legs, pushing them apart so he could fit his muscular body between them. He cupped my face with both hands, holding me lovingly as he stared his bright blue eyes into mine.

"I love you so much, baby." He said in between small and sweet kisses to my face.

"I love you too, Daddy," I ran my fingers through his now grown out hair, his tattoos gradually fading under it. "I love you so much it hurts," Daddy sighed in content at my own praise and hung his head just barely touching mine, "Why don't you let me thank you, Daddy. For everything."

He didn't say no to that.

He let me roll us over as I straddled him again. We only broke our heated kiss when I pulled up his shirt, exposing his chiseled chest as he ripped it off and flung it somewhere in the grand room.

Once it was off he was groaning as I kissed and licked my way down his neck, I sunk my teeth into his collar, sucking a hickey into his smooth flesh. The grip on my hip tightened when I soothed it over with my tongue.

"God damn, baby," Daddy panted, one of his hands found itself tangled in my tresses, "You really want to thank your Daddy, huh?"

I moved my mouth up to his ear, moaning into it which caused him to do the same at my answer. "Oh yes, Daddy. I plan on thanking you over," a nip on his ear lobe made him buck up into me, "And over," I breathed and then licked the shell of it, "And over."

I giggled when Daddy bucked up again, his denim covered cock bumping against my own jean clad center. I laughed again breathily when I started kissing my way down down his contracting chest and stomach. I licked across the sparse hair around his belly button and he jumped under my mouth. He also cried out my name when my tongue found his hip and scraped my teeth against the jutting bone.

"Baby," he panted and touched my head, resting his large palm over my skull, "You are heaven on earth, fuck."

I smiled against his skin as I lapped at it and sat up, moving down a little down his thighs. I rubbed his still growing erection through the material before grabbing the waistband, my fingers just at the top of his light and trimmed pubic hair.

I shook it a little, his belt lightly rattling. He was just licking his lips when I slipped my hand in. Ragnar sucked in a shaky breath as I rubbed my fingers agaisnt his skin. Daddy moaned my name so impatiently it sent a shiver down my spine.

Daddy whined when I stood and freed him of the belt and his jeans, he lifted his hips to help, telling me to softly to undress for him. Slowly. I did as he asked, leaving myself only in the lacy red matching set I knew he'd die over. His low growl had told me just how much I was right.

Daddy dove his fingers into my hair, setting just the right pace as needed as I sucked his cock. I groaned around his shaft, bringing my other hand up to cup him as I extended my tongue, licking his thickness up and down with him in my mouth.

Daddy throbbed in my mouth, moaning loudly when he pushed my head down just a little bit more until my face was buried in his crotch, his cock sliding even further down my throat. It almost closed around him before he pulled me off, a mouthful of drool following.

"Oh Daddy," I moaned, my voice raspy from him fucking my mouth. I pumped his overly wet cock as I looked up at him from my kneeling position on the bed. "You fuck my mouth so good. I love your taste so much," I moaned again as his eyes practically rolled out of their blown out sockets, "You love it when when I suck your dick like this don't you, Daddy?"

I smiled when he growled, watching me jerk him off into my face. I opened my mouth and stuck out my tongue, I squeezed his cock in my hand and slapped the thick length of it against it. It made the most beautiful sound.

"Fuck yes, baby," Daddy whined as I did it again and again, "You suck my cock so fucking good, baby. You're the fucking best cock sucker."

"Mmmm," I smiled and pumped my fist faster, letting myself drool over his twitching cock, he wasn't going to last much longer and that made me smile even wider, "You're so so good to me, Daddy. Taking care of me, loving me like you do. I love you so much."

Ragnar sighed, craning his neck to watch me hover over his erection. "Oh, baby. Baby, baby I fucking love you so-fuck me!"

He cried out when I deep throated him, moving my hand out of the way as I choked and gagged on him. Daddy grunted loudly, there was no one else around for miles. Not like that mattered, Daddy was loud with or without people around.

I let go of his cock with a pop, climbing on top of him quickly. I panted and situated myself in his lap again. I lowered my pussy down, rubbing our wet sexes together. The added combination of my lace panties felt insanely good.

"Fuck, baby. You're so good to Daddy." Ragnar dig his short nails into the skin on my thighs, dragging them up to my rocking hips. "Such a good girl."

I hummed and pulled my damp panties to the side. The amazing sensation of his wet and leaking cock felt so damn good on my clit and whimpered loudly. I sat back and held onto his warm shaft before plunging him inside me.

"Daddy!" I cried and hung my head, my hair tickling my chest.

"Fucks sake, baby!" Ragnar announced, barring his teeth as he sighed, letting me fuck myself on his cock. "Take it, take it baby," he panted and dug his head back into the down pillows, shaking his head into the softness. "Fuck your Daddy, baby."

And I did just that. I showered him with more praise, telling him how much I wanted him, how I needed him badly. I moaned how good he felt, how my pussy craved his cock.

He lost it after that, even after he spilled inside me I kept rolling my hips down. I came shortly after with his hands around my neck, giving it a quick and tight squeeze.

"Damn baby," Ragnar kissed the back of my neck as I snuggled down into his warmth, he shed the rest of my clothes before tucking us into the king sized bed. "You are incredible, just perfect."

I whined at his praise now, smiling into the pillow as he slung his arm over my hip, tugging me tighter against him. This was definitely going to be good fucking weekend.

....

I stretched like a cat when I woke up the next morning, my body loose, my limbs soft and malleable. I sighed pleasantly as I rolled over and saw that Daddy was still asleep. 

I laughed quietly, one hand under the large pillow, his eyes dancing beneath their lids. He made a sound and rolled on to his back just then, both hands moving under the pillow.

I snuggled further into his sculpted chest, he didn't move or a make another noise. Not until I wriggled my way on top of him, laying my bare chest on his.

He looked so peaceful, so innocent. Ivar looked exactly the same when he slept after a night together. I smiled at their similarities and pressed light open mouth kisses to his collar and neck, he stirred a little when I kissed his chin, his beard scratching my lips.

"Daddy," I whispered into his facial hair, he groaned and smiled with his eyes still closed, "Daddy, wake up."

He hummed and circled his arms around my waist, thumbing over my skin lazily. I wiggled my body against his, rocking my hips into his, feeling him grow instantly hard against my thigh.

"Daddy," I kissed under his chin then the corner of his mouth, he barely kissed me back, still foggy with sleep, "Daddy I'm hungry." I whined and he opened one eye.

"And what are you hungry for, hmm?" I loved hearing Daddy's morning voice, it was thicker than usual and drove me crazy, I could already feel myself getting wet as I mouthed over the skin under his ear.

"You." I breathed and rubbed myself against him. Ragnar opened both eyes then, eyeing our position. He chuckled lowly, mumbling that his baby girl was insatiable, that I was seriously trying to kill him. 

I yelped when he suddenly flipped us over, his hands under my shoulders. Ragnar kissed down my throat when I tilted my head back. I moaned when he moved his mouth down, licking my collarbone then made his way down the valley of my breasts. He cupped them both, kneading the sensitive morning skin, pinching my nipples lightly.

I whined when one of his hands trailed down my side as his mouth captured one of my nipples, circling his tongue around the growing bud.

"Ah, Daddy," I moved against him, digging into the luscious sheets and on his body, "That feels so good."

He smiled against my skin, his scratchy beard prickling my skin as he kissed across my chest and sucked the other nipple into his mouth. He hummed around it, nipping it a little with his sharp teeth. 

I moaned when he moved my legs apart and with the same hand grabbed his now sturdy cock, rubbing the tip of it against my clit.

"Oh Daddy, please." I begged, bucking my cunt up against him as he flicked my clit again with the hard tip of it.

He let my breast go, biting his lip as he looked down at me. "Please what baby? You said you were hungry for me. For this cock, hmmm?" Ragnar then rubbed his cock against my entrance, gathering up some of my wetness. He pressed his cock right at my awaiting entrance. "Are you cock hungry, baby?"

"Yes!" I crooned at the sensations that were gradually happening. The silky kind of sheets against my back, his trimmed beard on my chest, Daddy rutting against me. I couldn't help but cry out when he finally eased himself inside me languidly. I arched my back into his chest, his faint chest hair tickling me in the most illicit way. I was instantly reminded that Ivar was smooth chested, a very different contrast to his father on top of me.

Daddy told me to open my eyes, he wanted to keep the sleepy eye contact as he fucked me slow, taking his time. He moved up onto his elbows, holding my head in his hands.

"You feel so fucking good, always do baby," he thrusted into me hard, circling his hips when my mouth fell open with a gasp, "Always so wet for Daddy. You just drip for me don't you?"

"Yes," I cried and rubbed my hands up his arms, over his shoulders and finally held his head like he was doing to me. "Oh Daddy, you fuck me so good." 

He growled into the crook of my neck after he hung his head, he panted against my skin as he took me. "That's right baby. Nobody fucks this tight little pussy like I do. No-fucking-body. Shit baby, you're so fucking wet."

"For you," I whimpered and nudged his head with my own, he leaned up and kissed my jaw then my mouth, his lips barely brushing over mine, "It's all for you Daddy."

Ragnar made me cum hard this way, slowly pulling out then spearing me over and over until I was wailing his name. He pulled all the way out after my walls fluttered around his cock, painting my heaving stomach with his seed.

We cleaned up in the rather large shower, soaping each other up. We got our day started earlier than usual, cooking breakfast together, enjoying the warm summer breeze as we ate on the back patio.

Daddy took us on a drive up through the hills that night. I rolled down my window, the much cooler night air picked up pieces of my hair, swirling and tangling them as it coursed through the car. Ragnar kept a hand on my thigh, sometimes giving it a light pinch only to splay his large hand over it.

The drive made me tired apparently, I woke up in his arms as he carried me into the house. I nuzzled my face into his neck, humming before he brought me upstairs to the bedroom and laid me down, stripping me down and tucking me in.

As we packed up our things the last evening and got ready to go, Daddy stopped by the trunk and slung an arm around my shoulders and took out his phone. We had taken a few pictures over the course of the weekend, candid ones that Daddy had taken, some I took of the house and us. He aimed the camera well over my head as I snuggled into him, beaming as he took a few more.

We made it home a lot faster than getting up here, even though we were just under over an hour away. As we turned down our street Daddy started to slow down further back than usual. I was going to ask why but then I saw it.

All the lights were on. And Ivar's car was parked in the driveway.

....

Before I could even open the door it was pulled open from the other side, a very angry looking Ivar stood in the doorway, towering over me. He huffed harshly, holding the door with one hand while the other grabbed my wrist and yanked me into the house. He shook his bunned up head at Ragnar coming up behind us.

"Daddy," I whined and followed him into the living room, "What are you doing here?"

Ivar scoffed at my question then sighed deeply, cupping my face and giving me a sweet but rough kiss. I mewled into it, I hadn't kissed him in weeks now, he smelled so good and looked even better.

"I wanted to surprise you baby," he smiled and brought his forehead down to mine and shut his eyes, "You kept telling me how much Father was working, how lonely you were...," he opened his blue eyes slowly, his long lashes fluttering when he saw me smiling up at him, "I wanted to keep you company, at least for the day," his face changed when he stood up to his full height and glared at Ragnar as he moved to join us after locking the door. "But when I got here this afternoon, you were nowhere to be found. Neither of you."

"Ivar," Ragnar chose his words carefully, good choice Daddy. "I am so sorry son. I ihave been working a lot, as you know and wanted to give baby a fun weekend away."

"And you didn't think to invite me too?" Ivar pulled me into his chest, hugging me, his muscualr arms tightening around me as I held onto him. He kissed the top of my head and moved me behind him. I was grateful to not see Ivars scowling face as he spat at Ragnar. 

"You didn't even let me know!" His booming voice vibrated straight through his chest into mine, it almost rattled my teeth. I could only imagine how hurt and confused he must've been, driving all the way here to see me when I wasn't even home. I felt terrible. I instantly hugged him around his fit waist.

"I'm sorry Ivar," I took the way Ivar jerked us back a little the Daddy had tried to touch him or step closer, "Honestly. I didn't mean anything by it," Ragnar was the one to huff then, "I was so caught up in finding the best place to take baby that it slipped my mind."

"You expect me to believe that shit?" Ivar chuckled dryly, "You still just want her for yourself!" He placed his hand over mine on his huffing stomach.

"Ivar that's not-"

"Stop it! You can't keep spouting communication this and that and then not follow through!" Ivar was pissed and I held onto him tighter, rubbing my face into his back, hopefully calming him down just a little. "You could have texted me, you know Father?"

"I know, Ivar and I'm sorry about all that. About all of this," Daddy pleaded, I could tell he felt bad by the low tone of his thick voice, "Honestly. Can we make it up to you?"

"We?!" Ivar held on to my wrist then and then brought me to his side, still holding my hand. He was so worked up and seething, he was in one of his alpha moods. His hand sweating a little as it clenched and unclenched my wrist.

"Baby didn't do shit!" Ivar pointed at his Father then, staring the older man down, "iYou did! You always say I am the selfish one, that I'm to wrapped up in my own shit. This time it was you, wonder who I got that from, hmm?"

Daddy opened his mouth to answer but nothing came out. 

Ivar was kinda right and I saw it on his face. Ragnar told us on the regular to stay involved with each other, always be open and honest. I had no idea Ivar didn't even have an inkling that Daddy had planned such a nice cabin stay. Yet here we all were.

"That's fair," he sighed and rubbed a hand over his head, he looked at both of us then his eyes stayed on Ivars, "How can iI make it up to you then? You want to have baby for a whole weekend? We can-"

"A weekend?!" Ivar shouted and held onto my wrist tighter, he moved me in front of him, his hands on my shoulders now. I was sandwiched between my Daddies during their stand off. 

"Just a fucking weekend?! If I had it my way I'd keep her for a month! You leave her alone constantly, at least with me she'd know I was always around. All she has to do is say the word and I'd be there in a fucking second." He snapped his fingers twice quickly, almost in Daddy's face.

"Ivar," Ragnar started and threw his hands up in defense, "Just calm down. I only meant that we can discuss you taking her for a weekend, not that that's all the time you'd get with her."

I knew I shouldn't be feeling the familiar wetness between my thighs at their fighting. I just couldn't help it! The way my Daddies talked about me like I wasn't right in between them, had me wanting them badly. As much as they both wanted me.

"What do you mean then, hmm?"

"Look, you're already here. We're here now...you might as well have some alone time with baby." My pussy clenched on its own as I felt myself getting wetter by the second, "I'm sure she misses you. Right, baby?"

They both laughed when I nodded halfway through his sentence. At least I could lighten the mood between the duo. I sighed and smiled shyly at Daddy, Ivar gave my shoulders a squeeze then slid down my arms.

"I'll go out, drive around for-"

"Not so fast," without even looking I knew what that tone of voice meant, I knew exactly how that cocky grin was spreading across his whole face, "I know how you can make it up to me."

....

This wasn't exactly what I was expecting, but then again I was too wrapped up in Ivars arms to really care anyway. Ivar had actually picked me up like Daddy had on our first night in the cabin. Over his bulky shoulder I went as we all climbed the stairs to the bedroom. 

He set me down and pushed me up against the wall, he closed the gap our chests and kissed me passionately. Daddy was to pay Ivar back by making him watch him fuck me. Ragnar laughed his agreement, telling him that I wore him out this weekend anyway.

It barely took Ivar a second to start groping my skin, grabbing at my clothes. He kissed me hard, swelling our lips as he licked at my tongue and sucked on my bottom lip. His hands found mine and dragged them up the wall, holding them above my head with one hand, while the other undid the button on my skinny jeans.

"God I missed you baby," Ivar mumbled against my lips as he dragged down the zipper, I bucked my hips up at his wandering hand, "Did you miss me too?"

"Yes, Daddy." I panted letting him tug down my pants just enough so he could fit his fingers into them. Ivar smiled against my lips as he felt how wet I was already. 

"Feels like it, baby," Ivar laughed lowly when he started to rub me through my panties. "Feels like you missed me a lot."

I barely moaned out 'uh huh' when Ivar hastily ripped my panties to the side and his fingers instantly started to rub at my clit.

"Daddy!" I keened, moving my cunt closer to his fingers.

"That's right baby," Ivar kissed me quickly then placed sloppy wet ones down my neck, he sunk his teeth into my skin, "Say my name baby. Whose making you feel so good, huh? Whose got your pussy dripping right now?"

"Y-you," I couldn't help the high pitched whine that bubbled its way out when he easily slid his fingers inside me, "You are, Daddy!"

Ivar sucked a hard love bite into my neck, it hurt as his teeth pierced my skin as well. I moaned loudly when he really started fucking me with his fingers, I wiggled under his hand over my own, my arms now bent above me.

"Fucking right," Ivar hung his head, watching his fingers disappear into my slick, we could all hear how wet I was. It was pretty much the only sound other then our labored breathing. "You want to cum for Daddy, don't you? Want to soak my fingers, hmm? Naughty little thi-fuck!" 

Ivar growled when my walls squeezed his thick fingers. He barked at me to do it again as he angled his wrist a certain way that hit my spot over and over as he fingered me.

"Daddy, p-please Daddy," my legs were starting to shake at his pace, I was going to cum, I could feel the warmth of my orgasm creeping around my stomach. My pussy kept milking his fingers, begging him on their own accord. As if my pleas weren't enough. "Can-fuck Daddy...can I cum n-now?"

Just then he pulled his fingers all the way out and rubbed my clit even faster than before, pressing his top half into mine, my shoulder blades digging into the wall.

"I can feel it baby," Ivar licked just under my jaw, his grip on my hands tightening as he whispered so only I could hear him rasp, "Oh Y/N, you're gonna cum alright. You're going to soak my fucking fingers," he plunged them back in, scissoring them inside my cunt at a brutal pace, his palm clapping against my mound, "Like the good fucking girl you are. Then you're going to get on the fucking bed and get that ass of yours in the air, understand? Answer Daddy."

"Yes!" I cried and squeezed my eyes shut as my walls pulsated against his fingers, I was so close to coming I felt like I'd fall over if I didn't cum soon.

"Good girl," Ivar licked at my lips and when I went to kiss him he snapped his teeth at me, grinning when I whimpered. "Now show Daddy how much you missed his fingers in your little pussy, baby."

I couldn't help but shout as I came hard, barely standing as my legs felt like jelly. Even over both of our moans as I came, I heard Daddy grunt in the corner. I sobbed at that and the fact that Ivar was slowly pulling his fingers out of my slit, he raised his glistening fingers up to his mouth.

He stopped suddenly and grinned so slyly I felt an urgent flood seep out of me. He brought his fingers to my mouth instead and told me to open wide. I did as I was told as he slide them over my tongue, making me taste myself. He growled and crashed his mouth into mine, licking my taste out. He fucked his tongue in and out of my mouth passionately, groaning and gasping into the kiss.

Ivar pulled me from the wall, keeping me flush up against him before kissing my head and swatted my ass to get moving. I couldn't rip off my clothes fast enough, trying to catch my breath, Daddy caught my eye and smiled as he rubbed himself through his pants.

Once I was naked I climbed up and slumped over the edge of the bed. I bent low, sticking out my ass as Ivar had wanted me, I fisted the sheets, resting my head against them as I watched Ragnar undo his zipper in the chair, and pull himself out.

I moaned and rocked my hips back, waiting for my other Daddy. He gave me a harsh slap on one of my cheeks, it echoed throughout the room.

"God baby, I love seeing you like this," he smoothed a hand over the hit, then proceeded to treat the other same. "On all fours, waiting to get fucked." He whistled lowly when I wiggled my hips in response. "You want to get fucked, don't you baby?"

"Yes, Daddy." I whined and lurched forward once Ivar started rubbing his fingers against my slick, taking my wetness up and down, rubbing at my clit just a little before circling those two thick fingers I knew all too well at my rear. He gave my slit a few light slaps before rubbing the head of his cock at my entrance.

I dropped by body down, lifting my hips up just as he slid the tip inside me, we both moaned at the feeling. I took Ivar easily even though Daddy had fucked me sore and into the mattress at the cabin. He slid in and out without resistance, setting the pace.

"Feels so damn good baby," Ivar groaned, totally forgetting that he wasn't alone with me, he pounded into me like he was. One of his hands gripped the flesh on my hip, then rounded it over my ass. I locked up in anticipation for the blow that didn't come, instead he smoothed it up my back and tangled it in my hair, forcing my head down even further against the sheets. "Missed you, miss this. Fuck, baby I need you."

I whined and rocked my hips back on him when he pulled out a little, he growled and brought my head up for air, I gasped at the feeling of his nails against my scalp.

"I need you too Daddy." I squeezed my eyes shut, gulping for air when he pulled me back against his sweating chest. He must've shed his clothes while I was watching Ragnar rub his cock. The hand that was in my air was ghosted over my skin, holding me around the top of my shoulders. 

"I know you do baby, I can fucking feel it," Ivar moaned in my ear, continuing to fuck into me, his steady moderate pace plus the angle on me being just on my knees, was making me dizzy with desire. I reached up with both hands and held onto his thick forearm. "Fuck you take me so good." 

When I opened my eyes I could see my other Daddy, his head rolled back over the top of the chair he was in, his cock twitched and I mewled at the sight. Ivar cupped my jaw and turned my head away, making me look at him as he grinned seductively.

I stuck my tongue out and without hesitation Ivar sucked on it before nipping it with his teeth, then slurped it into his mouth as he kissed me. He growled into the kiss, sloppily so. We pulled away when we heard Daddy groan loudly from his seat, I saw his cum shooting over his fingers as he slowly kept going.

"Oh Daddy!" I whimpered for both of them, watching one jerk himself off to me getting fucked into ecstasy by the other. Ivar grunted and shoved me back down, coming down on top of me. He heaved against my back, panting harshly in my ear. He whispered vulgar words in my ear, praising me for taking it so good.

He lifted himself up quickly, grabbing at my cheeks before spanking me. I lunged forward and cried out wildly when I felt Ivar circle his thumb around my ass. He pressed against it until he wiggled his way it and I shouted at this new strange sensation.

"Fuck, I've never heard you sound like that.." Daddy exclaimed watching me get pounded, "Keep doing whatever you're doing, Ivar."

Ivar moaned, giving me a few hard thrusts. "I plan on it. Told you it would feel good baby, fuck you're gonna cum. Just like that baby, fucking take it. Cum for me."

"Oh Daddy! Y-you're so deep. Oh God!" I screamed, my voice going hoarse at the volume. I heard them both grunt at me, Ivar swore, telling me he was going to fill me up. He came with his teeth sunk into the side of my neck, as he growled my name, panting that he loved me against my skin.

He pulled out of both holes with a hiss and flopped down next to me, a bare arm slung over his eyes as he caught his breath. I stayed flat out on my stomach next to him, panting just as hard.

"Baby wore you out too." Daddy chuckled, getting up to clean up his mess and changed into his sweats before coming over to the other side of the bed. Ragnar tucked me into bed, pulling me to his chest as Ivar got under the covers with us, I wedged in between my Daddies and yawned, thoroughly exhausted.

"She always does." Ivar answered with a breathy laugh, kissing the top of my head as I started to drift off to sleep.

....

The week went by in a flash, by the time Friday rolled around, my overnight bag was already packed for my discussed weekend with Ivar. Daddy made sure to go over the rules and what was expected of my behavior for the next couple of days on the drive. I nodded and answered him quickly that I knew what to do, I would behave myself.

Ragnar once again waited until I was inside the brick building to give me a honk and a wave. I clutched my bag and ran to the elevator banks, I hit Ivars floor button a few times, a permanent grin on my face. 

I knew what I was in for during my weekend stays. Ivar was going to fuck me raw all weekend, send me home to Daddy still feeling where Ivar was. Marked and claimed.

Ivar was beaming at me once the doors dinged open, he was waiting for me in the long hallway. He showed off both rows of teeth, reaching out for me as I jumped into his arms, squealing and kissing his neck in between mumbling how much I had missed him.

He mimicked my actions, carrying me and my bag down the hall to his barely shut apartment door. He kicked it open like he had many times before, dropping my bag next to the door as he adjusted me around his waist, I locked my ankles for a better balance. 

Ivar dropped us down on the couch, still holding me around his hips. He ground himself against me, playfully growling and kissing my throat while his hands roamed all over my body.

"Daddy," I chuckled and dug my fingers into his hair, tugging his face up to mine, he blinked his blue eyes slowly, smiling, "I just got here. We've got all weekend."

"I know baby," Ivar kissed me, taking my bottom lip between his sharp teeth, "I just can't help myself with you. I miss you so much," he groaned when I rolled my hips up against him, he was already rock hard and ready through his sweats. "I want you baby. I want you all the time, I can't stand it."

"I know Daddy," I licked my lips and held his beautiful face in my hands, cupping his jaw, "I'm here now," I breathed and moved his head down so I could kiss his forehead, "Show me how much you missed me, Daddy. Show me what you miss-"

I didn't get to finish speaking, not with Daddy crushing our mouths together like this. Nipping and sucking at my lips, letting me know he was going to do the same to my pussy. Especially when snuck a hand between us and yanked down my thong and leggings, pushing my legs apart. 

With his mouth attached to mine in a slow dance, compared to the harsh contrast of him fishing around in his sweatpants to take his cock out. He was no time in rubbing his pre-cum soaked head at my clit and down to my entrance, tapping my wet slick before sheathing himself wholly inside me with a loud grunt.

He fucked me so good on that stiff couch, holding my legs up and over his shoulder as he drilled his hard cock in and out of me. Moaning loudly like he didn't have neighbors on either side of his place, let alone the whole damn floor. I wailed when he hit my spot over and over when he split my legs apart, slapping my inner thighs as I came on his cock just like he'd asked. 

Daddy woke me up the next morning, his head between my thighs. Licking long and wet stripes from my lips to clit and back again. When I uncovered him under the sheets, he let my pussy lips go with a quiet smack and one of the one wolfish grins to date.

"Morning baby." He said and kissed the top of my bare mound. Blinking up at me sleepily. I covered us both with the sheets, smiling down at him and bucked my hips up against his chin.

"Good morning, Daddy." I held up the sheet with my hands, letting the early sunlight filter in through the thin material. I hummed and watched him strum his first two fingers through my wetness, rubbing them just at my leaky entrance before slipping in just the tip of his middle finger.

"It is a very good morning, baby. You're here, with me. In my bed. Under me," he shook his now hanging head, his growing locks brushing along my thighs, "I wish I could wake you up this way every morning."

"Mmm, Daddy," I keened, feeling him push his finger in a little bit further, moaning as I gasped at the thickness of just one his fingers, "I want that. Fuck Daddy, I want that too."

He pushed in his finger then slid it out and into his mouth. "We'll talk to Ragnar when he comes to get you tomorrow. Promise me, baby. Promise Daddy."

"I promise." I moaned as he eased both of his fingers then inside me, fucking them in and out again at a slow and lazy pace. "I promise, Daddy."

....

That afternoon Daddy Ivar realized he had forgotten a few key ingredients to the dinner he had planned special for me. He laughed with his hand on the back of his neck that he had been looking up different recipes for my next visit. He blushed when I kissed his cheek. He smiled, slightly embarrassed for some reason and jingled his keys, sing songing to me that we were going shopping.

He kept one hand the wheel and the other laced with mine over the stick shift of his car. I smiled to myself when we stopped at a light and he brought my hand to his mouth, mouthing over my knuckles, pretending to gnaw on them. He leaned over the console and captured my lips in a sweet and longing kiss that made me want to be with him, not to mention my other Daddy, at all times.

We were in and out of the grocery store quickly, Ivar patted my ass a few times as we stood in line. I looked at him over my shoulder and kissed what skin I could find quickly as we waited.

On the drive back to his loft, he either took a back way or a longer way home. He pulled into a small long since abandoned apartment parking lot, littered with a few fast food bags and weeds. My confusion as to where we were was soon subdued, lulled to the backseat and sitting in his lap. Daddy couldn't wait to feel me once again, just fisting his at attention cock in the back with me as I lowered myself down on him. I'd never had sex in a car before.

We danced and sang along to a few songs coming from the living room in the kitchen while he cooked dinner for us, stirring a pot here, slightly burning the top of his hand when the sauce got a little carried away and splashed him. Ivar spun and dipped me, picking me up before I got a head rush before getting back to cooking.

We ate happily, talking and catching up about our weeks apart from each other. He hated to talk about his job but as I'd done before, told him I was here and willing to listen to whatever he had to say. 

He didn't have too many close friends, other than his brothers and even that was stretch. He opened up to me more and more through the course of our relationship. I wasn't shocked anymore that he kept a lot of his feelings to himself. He was used to people leaving or being taken from him. My heart sank for Daddy and I told him so, when he refilled our wine glasses.

He just tucked a few pieces of hair behind his own ear, then did the same to me, thanking me for listening with a much more gentler kiss. Like Ragnar would give on any occasion.

We cuddled on the couch for awhile before we both fell asleep in front of the TV. We were attempting to catch up on a few shows he and I enjoyed but that didn't last long. I was the one to wake up first, tugging at his shirt to get up and head to bed. He grumbled but let me lead him to the bedroom.

Daddy had texted us both the next day that he was working on a project at work and was a little too invested in it to let it go. He'd be late to pick me up. When we texted back in the group text that that was fine, we both tossed our phones and attacked each other for one last time until we were together again.

Daddy had me positioned at the very edge of the bed, his fingers digging into the backs of my legs, bouncing my ass manually as he fucked me hard. I groaned and bit into the sheet, no doubt leaving behind a wet, sloppy spot.

"Fuck baby," Ivar whispered, breathing harshly as he rubbed his hands over my back and shoulders, letting me rock myself back on his cock, "You take me so fucking good. What a good girl you are."

"Yes," I shouted with the sheet still in my sopping mouth, "I'm a good girl, Daddy."

"Fucking right baby!" Ivar gave a brutal thrust, staying inside me as he rolled us onto our sides, "You love Daddy's cock don't you?"

"Yes! Yesyes I-" I whined when he pulled out, rubbing his wet cock against my clit and then my ass. I couldn't formulate anything but moans and behind gritted teeth whines.

"What do you want baby?" Ivar sighed against my ear, licking the shell of it afterwards, suckling on the lobe.

"Fuck me! Fill me up Daddy." I panted as he rubbed his cock faster against my slit, barelyjustbarely poking the head inside my dripping cunt.

Ivar growled in my ear, "T-tell me baby, tell me want it. You want Daddy to fill your ass up baby?"

The way he asked added with the way I wanted to feel him every-fucking-where, made my eyes roll in the back of my skull. I couldn't think straight as one of his hands came up and cupped my breast. He thumbed over the nipple before pinching it, going back to holding it.

"Mmm-yes! Please.." I whined, looping my arm around his neck as he prodded his cock at my ass. "I want it," he pushed himself against my rear just a little more, entering my virgin hole for the first time. "Oh, Daddy please!"

"That's my girl," Ivar hissed when he pulled almost all the way out until he started to ease his length back into me, making my ass slowly stretch to fit around him. "Fuck you're tight, baby." Ivar held on to my hips as he rocked us back and forth, he bent his head into the back of my shoulder, his sweaty forhead and damp hair sticking to my skin. 

"Fuck baby," Ivar circled his hips against the back of mine, his cock felt so good and I sobbed as he hit a spot in me I didn't even know existed. "Shit, bet you'd like to have both your Daddies inside you. Bet you'd milk both our cocks so good baby."

"Y-yes, oh God Daddy yes!" I sobbed, not knowing how my body was handling his cock there, but the way he was fucking me in a such a primal state had me soaked with desire.

I turned my head a little and caught his lips in a weird, almost missing kiss. Having his cock slowly filling my ass didn't hurt as much as I thought, it was more a like pinch or a strong itch that started to feel way better the more you scratched it.

Once Ivar was fully inside my tight, I sobbed into the bed. Ivar groaned like a feral animal, taking a bite out of my shoulder as he started to make small in and out movements.

"Oh fuck, Daddy!" I screamed and covered my face with my hands, Ivar continued his slow thrusts, scratching his nails into skin. He dragged them down my breast, digging into my hip before making me hold my leg up. I wailed at the new angle.

"Daddy! You're so deep, oh God-" My mouth hung open in a silent cry as he thrusted a little faster. He grunted at me, rocking into me before dragging one of my hands down and made me touch myself for him, gliding my fingers under his at my clit.

"God damn baby! You feel so fucking good. I t-told you baby. Told you it would feel so fucking good in here," Ivar panted into the back of my neck, his pumping cock setting a quicker pace now. "Such a good girl, ah-shit! Such a good fucking baby for Daddy. Look at you," Ivar gritted his teeth, just barely capturing the moan behind them as I rubbed my pussy faster. "Letting Daddy fuck your ass, oh God Y/N! I can't...cum for Daddy baby. Cum for me!"

With hand on top of mine he made my wrist go at an incredible speed, I could feel myself spasaming into an orgasm that I was sure would break me in half. I whimpered as he really started to fuck into me, I could barely hold my leg up anymore. I was growing tired and well spent, I knew Ivar was feeling the same. His bent legs were starting to tremble with his own want for release.

"Fuck Daddy," I keened and let him fuck me, sliding me up and down the bed by his powerful hips, "Feels so good, Daddy. I-I'm gonna cum...Gonna cum w-with your cock in my ass."

That was all I had to say to get Daddy off. He roared in my ear as we came together. I cried out his name, rocking back against him, feeling his cum start to leak out of me.

After we got cleaned up, sharing a quick shower and embrace before we heard a knock on his apartment door. I followed after him, jumping on his back before he opened the door.

"Hi Daddy!" I giggled on Ivar's back as he held me up.

"Hi baby," Ragnar grinned and stepped inside, picking up my bag that was ready for me at the door. I didn't want to leave, but if we had the talk Ivar and I had discussed, I'd be seeing more of Daddy Ivar. "Looks like you two had fun."

"Of course," Ivar chuckled and let me down, giving my freshly spanked ass another one of his playful little taps, "We always do, don't we baby?"

"Always." I grinned, feeling where Ivar was all weekend. Daddy shook his head at us, noticing the love bits decorating my neck and collarbone.

"Before you go," Ivar stopped his father with a hand on his arm, turning him to face us in the kitchen, "There's something baby and I want to talk to you about."

"Oh?" Daddy set my bag down in its original spot then crossed his arms over his firm chest, the material stretching nicely across his muscles. "And what would that be, hmm?"

I swallowed hard and watched Daddy's face change from one emotion to the next as Ivar explained that he wanted to live with us, that he was tired of being apart from me, feeling left out of our relationship. 

Ragnar nodded, biting his lips as he listened to Ivar explain his reasons. Ragnars eyebrows shot up at first but were now settling down to their place. Daddy rubbed the back of his neck then, looking between the two of us.

"..Even if it's just for a week, we could try it," Ivar exclaimed, talking with his hands, trying to get Daddy to see reason. "I just..I've never felt like this with anyone, ever. I need to be with her, we need to be together..all of us."

After a few hanging and anxious minutes Daddy finally cleared his throat.

"Is all that true, baby? Is that what you want?" Ragnar asked, tilting his head when my eyes stared at his shoes, "Baby, eyes up now. Answer Daddy." I looked up expecting him to be angry, or hurt or something but...Ragnar was smiling?

"Yes, Daddy," I looked up at Ivar next to me, he gave me a smile of his own, "I would love to be with my Daddies, I think about it all the time. It would be so much easier if we were all together. Don't you think?"

Daddy laughed and pulled me to him, hugging me tightly and kissed the top of my head. He cupped my face, looking over my head and gave his son a wink then looked down at me and pressed our foreheads together. 

My heart swelled and pounded at his clear answer.

"If that's what would make you happy baby," Daddy kissed me gently, staring into my eyes, "What baby wants, baby gets."


End file.
